cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Vincent Price
Vincent Price (1911 - 1993) trivia: Vincent's trademark is: his characters die and the audience (often) feels sorry for them. Film Deaths *''Tower of London'' (1939) [Duke of Clarence]: Drowned in a vat of wine by Boris Karloff after being knocked unconscious by Basil Rathbone. *''Brigham Young, Frontiersman (Brigham Young)'' (1940) [Joseph Smith]: Shot to death by an assassin in a courtroom. *''Green Hell'' (1940) [David Richardson]: Shot with an arrow by a native. *''Dragonwyck'' (1946) [Nicholas Van Ryn]: Shot in the chest by a villager after Vincent points his own gun at Glenn Langan. *''The Long Night'' (1947) [Maximilian]: Shot to death by Henry Fonda. *''Rogues' Regiment'' (1948) [Mark Van Ratten]: Shot in the back by Stephen McNally. *''The Bribe'' (1949) [Carwood]: Shot to death by Robert Taylor. *''House of Wax'' (1953) [Professor Henry Jarrod]: Suffocated after he falls into a vat of molten wax during a struggle with police in his laboratory. (See also Lionel Atwill in the 1933 version Mystery of the Wax Museum.) *''Dangerous Mission'' (1954) [Paul Adams]: Crushed to death when the ledge in the crevasse collapses on him after he uses his gun to try and hit Piper Laurie, whom he had been sent to kill and whom Victor Mature is hauling to safety. *''The Mad Magician'' (1954)[Don Gallico 'The Great]: Cremated alive when Patrick O'Neal knocks him unconscious onto the conveyor belt going into the fire of the crematorium. *''The Ten Commandments ''(1956) [Baka]: Neck broken at the end of a struggle with Charlton Heston, after Charlton finds Vincent preparing to torture the bound John Derek. *''The Bat'' (1959) [Dr. Malcolm Wells]: Shot in the chest or stomach when his own gun goes off during a struggle with Gavin Gordon. *''The Fall of the House of Usher'' (House of Usher) (1960) [Roderick Usher]: Burned to death after being trapped in the burning building while struggling with his sister (Myrna Fahey). *''Master of the World'' (1961) [Robur]: Killed in his airship explosion/crash after a small explosive (set by Charles Bronson) goes off in the armoury, Vincent and his crew last say their prayers to each other. *''Pit and the Pendulum'' (1961) [Nicholas Medina]: Falls onto a cave stalagmite in a struggle with Patrick Westwood. (Thanks to Butterfly) *''Queen of the Nile (Nefertiti, regina del Nilo; Nefertiti, Queen of the Nile)'' (1961) [Benakon]: Killed by Liana Orfei. *''Confessions of an Opium Eater (Souls for Sale)'' (1962) [Gilbert De Quincey]: Drowned, along with Linda Ho, during a struggle in the sewers. *''Tales of Terror (Edgar Allan Poe's Tales of Terror)'' (1962) [Locke/Fortunato/Valdemar]: Has three different deaths in the three different stories. (1) "Locke" is burned to death when he drops his lantern, setting the house on fire, during a struggle with Leona Gage (his body is shown through the flames after Leona's body transforms back into Maggie Pierce's). (2) "Fortunato" is suffocated when Peter Lorre chains him up beside Joyce Jameson's body in an alcove, then builds a wall to seal them in. Their bodies are shown afterwards when the police break down the wall. (3) "Valdemar" dies of an unspecified illness in bed; however, having been placed in a hypnotic trance by Basil Rathbone, he remains in a state between life and death, unmoving and speaking in a disembodied voice. He eventually snaps out of his trance and rises from his bed in order to defend Debra Paget from Basil, decomposing/ melting as he does so. *''Tower of London'' (1962) [Richard of Gloucester]: Falls onto a fallen soldier's axe after being thrown from his horse on the battlefield, he then sinks into a pond. *''Diary of a Madman'' (1963) [Simon Cordier]: Burned to death in a house fire he caused himself to destroy the spirit (Joseph Ruskin). *''Twice-Told Tales (The Corpse-Makers; Nights of Terror)'' (1963) [Alex Medbourne/Giacomo Rappaccini/Gerald Pyncheon]: Playing three characters in three different stories, he dies in two of them. (1) "Rappaccini" commits suicide by grabbing hold of a poisonous plant in his garden, after the death of his daughter (Joyce Taylor). (2) "Gerald Pyncheon" is strangled by a magical skeleton arm while the house collapses around them. *''The Raven'' (1963) [Dr. Erasmus Craven]: Is shown getting a spear impaled through him by Boris Karloff's magic powers. it turns out that he's a dummy with birdseed (and vincent's still alive) (Since Vincent Price himself was playing his 'dummy' character in that brief scene, might just count it in case). *''The Haunted Palace'' (1963) [Charles Dexter Ward/his ancestor]: In a dual role of the main character and his ancestor, the ancestor is executed by burning. "Charles Dexter Ward" survives the film. *''The Comedy of Terrors'' (The Graveside Story) (1964) [Waldo Trumbull]: Poisoned when the well-meaning Boris Karloff pours his "medicine" down Vincent's throat. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Last Man on Earth'' (Naked Terror; The Night Creatures; Night People) (1964) [Dr. Robert Morgan]: Mortally shot in the stomach by the mutated survivors, then stabbed in the chest when one of them throws a spear at him in the church. *''The Masque of the Red Death'' (1964) [Prospero]: Dies of the Red Death after the embodiment of the disease (also played by Vincent) appears during the party in Vincent's castle. *''The Tomb of Ligeia'' (1965) [Verden Fell]: Burned to death when the house catches fire while Vincent is struggling with a cat possessed by Elizabeth Shepherd's spirit; his body is shown afterwards, lying in the flames next to Elizabeth's body (changed from the cat to human form in death). *''War Gods of the Deep'' (1965) [Sir Hugh]: Dies after going out into the open, when only see his body suddenly mummify. *''Dr. Goldfoot and the Girl Bombs (Spie vengono dal semifreddo)'' (1966) [Dr. Goldfoot/General Willis]: Playing a dual role, "General Willis" is killed in an explosion when one of the "girl bombs" kisses him. ("Dr. Goldfoot" survives the movie.) (Thanks to Andrea) *''Witchfinder General'' (The Conqueror Worm; Matthew Hopkins: Witchfinder General) (1968) [Matthew Hopkins]: Shot by Nicky Henson, as a mercy killing when Nicky discovers Ian Ogilvy hacking Vincent to death with an axe in a dungeon. (Historically inaccurate, because Matthew Hopkins actually died from tuberculosis, was only around 27 when he died, Not 57 as Vincent himself was.) *''More Dead Than Alive'' (1969) [Dan Ruffalo]: Shot to death by Paul Hampton. *''Scream and Scream Again (Screamer)'' (1969) [Dr. Browning]: Dissolved in a vat of acid after a confrontation with Christopher Lee. (Because of the use of extreme close-ups of Vincent and Christopher in this scene, it's unclear whether Christopher pushes Vincent into the vat or whether Vincent falls in while backing away from Christopher.) *''Cry of the Banshee'' (1970) [Lord Edward Whitman]: Presumably killed (off-screen) by Patrick Mower, after Vincent gets into the carriage and finds his son (Carl Rigg) and daughter (Hilary Dwyer) dead; the movie ends with Vincent screaming as Patrick drives the carriage away. (Thanks to Anton) *''The Abominable Dr. Phibes (The Curse of Dr. Phibes)'' (1971) [Dr. Anton Phibes]: Commits suicide by embalming himself in his secret hideout, lying next to Caroline Munro's preserved body. (The 1972 sequel Dr. Phibes Rises Again reveals that he was actually only putting himself into temporary suspended animation, but it's clear that the filmmakers originally intended this as a death scene.) (Thanks to Tony) *''Theatre of Blood (Much Ado About Murder)'' (1973) [Edward Lionheart]: Falls to his death when a blast of fire knocks him off the roof of the burning theatre, as he carries the lifeless body of his daughter (Diana Rigg) in his arms. *''Scavenger Hunt'' (1979) [Milton Parker]: Dies of a heart attack while playing a video game in his bedroom, with Carol Wayne at his side. (Played for comic effect.) *''Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid (1982)'' [Rice]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Steve Martin. (Vincent's role in this film consisted entirely of footage from The Bribe, edited together with new footage featuring Steve.) *''Bloodbath at the House of Death'' (1984) [Sinister Man]: Burned to death when his robes catch fire while he and the rest of his cult are preparing a ceremonial fire. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986; animated) [Professor Ratigan]: Providing the voice of a rat, he falls to his death from Big Ben after been struck by the loud sound of the bell. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Offspring (From a Whisper to a Scream)'' (1987) [Julian White]: Stabbed in the throat when Susan Tyrrell throws a knife at him in his library. *''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) [The Inventor]: Dies of a heart attack in his laboratory just as he is about to give Johnny Depp his new hands. *''The Thief and the Cobbler (Arabian Knight; The Princess and the Cobbler)'' (1993; animated) [Zigzag, the Grand Vizier]: Eaten by crocodiles after falling into a pit; we only see the character's eyes and mouth in the darkness before the crocodile's mouth snaps shut. (Vincent's lines were recorded in 1968, but the film was not completed and released until 1993.) TV Deaths *''Summer Theatre: Dream Job'' (1953) [Cooper Fielding]: Falls to his death when he backs away out the window when his aunt (Virginia Farmer) points a gun at him. *''What's a Nice Girl Like You...?'' (1971 TV) [William Spevin]: Shot in the back by Roddy McDowall. *''Night Gallery: The Return of the Sorcerer (1972)'' [Mr. Carnby]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, one brother was killed by the other several years before the story begins; the dead brother comes back to life and decapitates the living brother with an axe (off-camera). We only see the axe start to come down, then hear the impact from the other room. *''The Bionic Woman: Black Magic (1976)'' [Manfred/Cyrus Carstairs]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Cyrus" dies of an unspecified illness with his brother "Manfred" at his bedside. "Manfred" survives the episode. *''Joys'' (1976; TV special) [Vincent Price]: Killed by Johnny Carson. (I haven't seen this special, but I've read that all the guest stars are killed one by one by a mysterious figure who is ultimately revealed as Johnny.) (Played for comic effect.) Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Edith Barrett *Husband of Coral Browne (widowed) Gallery RatiganDeath.jpg| Ratigan's death in 'The Great Mouse Detective' Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Writers Category:Liberals Category:Performers with over 40 deaths Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Comedic death scenes